White Monster
by nichenoche
Summary: Short warm-up one shot of how Ezio might be viewed as.


Author's note.

It's been a while~

I will work on my other stories, but a quick one-shot first.

Just thought how some people will most likely view Assassinos as won't be as heroic.

And yes, it's based upon the ACII trailer.

* * *

><p>There is, creeping along, a sense of dread. It feels forbidden, not yet sinful, and sweetly intoxicating. There is that hint of longing and there is that smell of flower in the air. Hot smells of the fireworks along with the searing rubs of the bodies ring the air in its utmost glorious fashion.<p>

People's breaths mingle without class dividing it. The scent of rawness and the scent of perfumes, scent of fruit and scent of meat, scent of refinement, scent of cruel, they all linger and mix. It is a giant witch's pot today and the warmth from the flames of the festival is leaking out. It is creeping out as a mist, beckoning the malicious to feast within this precious mist of covering.

I stand in reign within this gasp of blurring divisions. For tonight, I am to be a prince belonging in their dreams or perhaps a forbidden lover of their dreams. With this mask, even I can be a tease by wearing their imagination upon me as should a proper illusionists do. Shame that I am never to be one. I'd have mocked this world if I was to be so capable.

Alas, I sit here alone for tonight. No guards linger and I am to be displayed to regarding this chaotic mess of lovely hues. Lights gather, colors dance, flames erupt! I can quite see the flush upon their skin and almost feel the drunkenness of the air. Perhaps this was why I watched on at the sight of a calm stoic thing that didn't belong.

It was an object called a gondola that obtained my attention. It was not gaudy but rather solemn and requiem in its attitude. It shook slowly and grimly as it traveled, leaving behind a wake of trail that would soon disappear. From the gondola came out five men garbed in gold and, red? Black? One carried a gun.

They walk, steps proud and backs straight, closer and closer to the gathering of fanatics. They look around, only two wear the mask?, as if observing something distastefully amusing. The atmosphere will soon draw them in, I know of it and mocked them in my undisturbed thoughts.

Ah there they are. The temptresses that will draw the two gentlemen inside this lovely drunken trap. One wears cheap green silk, the other equally cheap red silk. I can tell as it does not shine as smoothly as rich silk does. These two are brave and confident in their beauty for they do not wear masks.

The cheap green Venus has snagged her prey! She leads him in and I can almost feel the flattering smile upon her face. Her steps are swaying and he too sways in this heavy air. The dizzying light, people, scents, they all work to render him senseless.

He is now the center of the dancing and he is spun around and around. Then something unusual happens, instead of a kiss and stealing of coins the cheap Venus takes flight. She moves away, away, away, after leaving him spinning in the center as if a game. The man is still giddy and he is still drunken. However it does not take too long for him to realize that something is odd, that his coins are still safe when it should not be.

I stand up in a panic and find myself nearly falling off from the edge of the roof. White. This white is not solemn. It is anything but! It is essence of frightening fear that consists of admire and power. It is something that I can never obtain, but the figure in white pulls it off with ease.

There is a sudden slowness in time, as well as my heartbeats, as I realize, in defined horror, of what that man was planning on doing. I gasp for breath, my lungs threatening to scream. I wish to scream, to warn that pitiful victim! I take in a breath, but realize that they cannot hear me and it would be more dangerous for me to waste my voice like such.

I wish to tear my eyes away, but I cannot. It is beautiful in the way the white is unknown until the pause if made. I have seen executions and fights that resulted in deaths. I've seen war. But this is nothing compared. This... This lovely simple act of killing is done in calm. This is what makes the act of it so horrid, so tastefully terrible and fearful.

The body falls and the white leans down before standing up. A pause it placed in the heaviness of things and the air is frantic. This time, it is tinged in fear.

I am horrified. Thoroughly horrified. I am glad to be nowhere near that man. The thing done in calmness and the thing that was done while knowing. There is no worse sin then that. Within a frenzy, it is easy to get carried away and it is not to blame but weak mentality. However do so such a thing while knowing, while feeling is... Monstrous.

I ran.

But white monster still seems to haunt me.


End file.
